


Psychic

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fortune Telling, M/M, Psychic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1459291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The words popped right out his mouth, followed by a quiet groan of embarrassment, turning around and walking away. The other man hurried after him, gently gripping his shoulder.</p><p>"W-Wait! Listen, this is going to sound like total nonsense but I think we were meant to meet. My name is Gavin, by the way."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Psychic

**Author's Note:**

> note: this is an older fic I never got around to putting up, apologies for my old formatting style and length.

"Are you fucking serious?"

  
Michael scowled at his best friend Lindsay, hands crossed firmly over his bare chest as he stood outside a small shop on the boardwalk. Lindsay looked a little sheepish, pouting and tugging at his arm.

  
"Aww come on Michael, it’s fun! I went to her before, she was like scary good. It’ll be cool, I promise."

  
The man sighed, slowly letting himself get tugged into the tiny shop, the word Psychic boldly stated over the door. The two walked in, the woman right there waiting for them, dressed in the odd sort of garb most imagined to see a psychic in, looking straight out of the movies.

  
"Ah, two, please come sit down."

  
The two sat, Michael not trying in the slightest to hide the apathetic look on his face. The psychic smiled knowingly at him.

  
"We’ve got a skeptic, I see. How would you like a reading for free then?"

  
Michael chuckled, holding out his hand for her.

  
"Sure, why not."

  
She took his palm, tracing over it gently, taking a couple minutes before speaking.

  
"I’ll tell you about your love life."

  
"Go for it."

  
"You will meet the love of your life very soon. Less than two weeks it seems, actually. Tall, thin, light brown hair. They’ll be from another country, though they live here now. How lucky for you, it seems that you two will be together for decades, many many years to learn all about each other."

  
Michael still looked unimpressed.

  
"She doesn’t really sound like my type, thanks."

  
"When did I ever say she?"

  
That got his attention. He looked shocked, finally, giving Lindsay a look as if to ask if she’d mentioned anything only to get a shake of her head in response. The psychic smiled, even as Michael got up and stormed out, Lindsay hurrying after him.

  
—-

  
After a few days the psychic thing had all but left his mind. He didn’t really believe in it, maybe she just had a lucky guess knowing he was gay. Didn’t matter. He and Lindsay were back at the beach, the woman hiding under the umbrella playing her DS as Michael went off to get them both ice cream.

  
Just as he paid and got the two cones, he turned around to leave, getting bumped into hard by the next person in line. The cones went down, ice cream plopping into the sand beside the ice cream cart, and Michael immediately looked to the other to blame.

  
"What the… fuck?"

  
He trailed a bit, catching eyes with the other man. He was a bit taller, rather thin and somewhat tanned. His hair was light brown, sticking up every which way, and he looked mortified over what happened.

  
"I’m so sorry mate, let me buy you some new ones."

  
He was British, clearly from how he spoke. Michael broke the eye contact, flushing as his mind raced, remembering every last detail of what the psychic has said. This man fit her description to a T, and it was freaking him out.

  
"What kind?"

  
"W-What?"

  
Michael snapped his head back to face the British man, the other at the cart with his wallet out.

  
"Oh. Um, a chocolate and a vanilla."

  
The man bought them, along with one for himself, handing the two cones to Michael, who accepted them with a shy smile.

  
"Thanks."

  
"It’s the least I could do, really. Sorry about making you drop you and your girlfriend’s ice cream."

  
Michael thought it was an odd statement, until he noticed the Brit looking over his shoulder. He turned, only to see Lindsay grinning at him, waving. He turned back around, cheeks reddening.

  
"I’m gay."

  
The words popped right out his mouth, followed by a quiet groan of embarrassment, turning around and walking away. The other man hurried after him, gently gripping his shoulder.

  
"W-Wait! Listen, this is going to sound like total nonsense but I think we were meant to meet. My name is Gavin, by the way."

  
"Michael. What do you mean meant to meet?"

  
Gavin took a deep breath, readying himself before talking.

  
"Okay, this sounds really dumb but a friend of mine took me to this psychic who said I’d meet someone just like you, right here on this beach. And that they’d be the love of my life. Now I’m not one for sappy thoughts like that but the fact that I actually met you here is making me sort of believe it. Would you want to go out sometime?"

  
Michael looked shell-shocked. Lindsay had crept up behind him, slipping the ice creams from his hands and whispering in his ear to come back to earth, the man looking like his mind had wandered off early in the conversation. He steadied himself, clearing his throat and looking down at his hand, which now had his cell phone in it instead of ice cream, thanks to Lindsay.

  
"…Yeah. Yeah, let’s go out. Gimme your number."

  
Gavin beamed, telling Michael the number before saying an awkward goodbye and running off, leaving Michael to shuffle the rest of the way back to where Lindsay waited. He flopped onto the blanket with a dazed look, Lindsay grinning and slipping the vanilla ice cream into his hand.

  
"Told you she was scary good."


End file.
